-Hold Eachother- -Tavros x Reader-
by PawsitivelyFanfic
Summary: Something happens when I hold her She keeps my heart from getting older When the days get short and the nights get a little bit colder We hold each other


_I miss the words we used to say  
I miss the sounds of yesterday  
I miss the games we used to play like ohhh_

You gulp and smooth your shirt down in front of the door. The building is big, dark, imposing, with copper-brown windows. _Tavros' hive…_ One last look back and you knock.

 _You walk away slowly, your head down. You hear Vriska cackling behind you, and your face is a bright red with embarrassment. You take one last look back to try and see Tavros, and your eyes meet. You force a grin and Tavros looks down at his feet. Your shoulders droop and you continue your walk away, eyes misty._

 _I was trapped inside a dream  
I couldn't see her next to me  
I didn't know she'd set me free like ohhh_

You see Tavros' eyes through the window on the door before he opens it. You both stand in awkward silence before he breaks the silence. "Umm, hi… [Name]…"

"T-Tavros… I, uh… I don't understand… Why…"

 _You swing around, seeing Vriska with her arms crossed victoriously and a Tavros with his head hanging. Gritting your teeth, the first words come out of your mouth. "Vriska… Just stop!"_

 _Everything looks different now  
All this time my head was down  
She came along and showed me how to let go_

Tavros looks down again, and you instantly feel sympathetic. "T-Tavvy… I…"  
"You, uhh, don't have to apologize, [Name]."

"…"

"I… I should be apologizing."

The chill suddenly cuts through your sweatshirt and you shiver, hugging yourself. "Could we get out of the cold now?" You say.

Tavros looks at your snow-dusted figure. "Oh. Uh, yeah. Come in." He opens the door wide enough to let you in.

You gratefully make your way in to the brown blood's hive.

 _Fast foreward… You, picked on and alone, and Tavros, who… Who knows where Tavros was?_

You make your way through the brownish hive, turning in to a sitting room of some sort. Sitting down on the couch, you continue to shiver. Tavros looks down on you, sympathy in his yellow eyes. You crack a faint, teary smile.

Suddenly you're engulfed by a warm mass of Tavros. Eyes wide, you wrap your arms around his figure instinctively. The tears that were pressing behind your eyes suddenly chose to burst out and you squeeze your orbs shut.

 _Something happens when I hold her  
She keeps my heart from getting older  
When the days get short and the nights get a little bit colder  
We hold each other_

"I'm really sorry for ignoring you for so long, [Name]. I-I was scared… of, uh, Vriska… and… You…" Tavvy's muffled voice trails off.

Swallowing your tears, you answer. "Tavros, why were you… Scared of me?"

He lets go of you, sitting down on the couch beside you. Taking your hand, he hesitates. "…Well, uh, it's because… I really like you, [Name]. When I'm around you, I can't… uh… talk right and I get butterflies in my stomach."

You stop thinking, face getting red. "Tavvy… I…"

 _I can't remember where I'm from  
All I know is who I've become  
That our love has just begun like ohhh_

Tavros looks down again, face a nice shade of rusty brown. "Uh, you probably don't feel the same as I do…"

 _Something happens when I hold him  
He keeps my heart from getting broken  
When the days get short and the nights get a little bit frozen  
We hold each other_

Throwing yourself at Tavros, you wrap him in another hug. The threatening tears spill over, warm on the Taurus troll's neck. "…Tavvy…" You say, voice choked with emotion.

"Come on [Name], don't cry…" Tavros says gently. "P-Please don't cry…"

"…Tavvy, all this time I've been in love with you too… This whole time."

"U-Uh… Uh…" A fine blush grows on Tavros' face. "R-Really?"

You stuff your face in his shoulder and sniff. "Yes." Another sniff, and you crack a little smile. "I love you."

"I… Uh… Love you too, [Name]."

 _Something happens when I hold her  
She keeps my heart from getting older  
When the days get short and the nights get a little bit colder  
We hold each other  
We hold each other  
We hold each other, mmm  
We hold each other  
We hold each other  
We hold each other, mmm_


End file.
